


Until tomorrow

by Milady_Claire



Category: Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Claire/pseuds/Milady_Claire
Summary: Sakura was a loner, and she preferred it that way. Then one day Sasuke Uchiha asked her out. What is going on? I dont trust him. Getting bullied, but have the gift to heal and crazy super strength. How will this end up? M for language and soon smut. I dont own Naruto or its characters.





	1. The Beginning

I was walking to school, Konoha High. I always took the long way around because Karin and her two clones, Ami and Zari, the school bullies. They always lingered on the way to school to pick on someone. Karin always made fun of me. My exotic pink hair always drew attention. It was naturally pink, and it was one of the reasons why i as always picked on and called a freak.

I was a freak. After all, that much is true. I have the ability to heal people and i have crazy super strength. Nobody except my parents knew about it.

I was almost a block away from school when Karin pulled my backpack from behind me making me stumble backwards falling on my butt.

"OW!" I yelped when I hit the floor.

"Watch where you're going Pinky!" Karin howled.

"What the hell Karin! You totally pulled me down! Whats your issue, huh?" I yelled at her.

She faced towards me and scowled. "You're the pain in my ass that won't go away! Why don't you just do the world a favor and go jump off a cliff or something!" she crooned.

"Whatever Karin, Just leave me alone" I said to her right before i ran the rest of the way to school.

First period was boring. history was ok, but it didn't really catch my attention. I liked going to school, other than being picked on, i enjoyed it.

The schools most popular kids hung out by the lockers. :The locker gang" everybody called them. I was a loner and i preferred it to stay that way. I saw Sasuke looking at me as i passed them and saw him whispering to his friend Suigetsu.

That guy usually creeped me out with his crazy sharp teeth. They both looked at me again then started whispering again. weird.

It was lunch time now and man was i hungry. I grabbed a tray and got a cheeseburger and fries and a soda. I wasn't on a diet so i didn't care what I ate. After i got my food i went outside and sat at the small bench under the cherry blossom tree.

I pulled out my book and started to read while i ate. About 10 minutes later someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Mind if I sit with you?" Sasuke asked. "Um, sure" I replied. He sat down next to me. A bit too close for my comfort.

"Is there something you needed Sasuke?" I asked him a bit confused. He looked at me and smirked. "Nothing in particular... What are you reading?" He answered. He sure was a weird one. "Um, I'm reading 'Romance prodigies'. Its a really good book actually" I told him.

He grabbed the book and looked at it. "Maybe ill read it sometime" He said after a minute or two. He gave me the book back and looked at me. Now I was really confused. Why was he here?

"I wanted to ask you if you would go on a date with me on Saturday." He asked.

Oh, that's why... I didn't know how to respond to him. I was just shocked that this boy, who mind you, is not only the most popular and desirable, but the richest and the most arrogant person EVER!

"Uh,... why?" I asked. I know its rude to ask a question with another question, but this bullcrap was suspicious. ESPECIALLY when all Sasuke did was avoid girls.

"Well, I wanted to go out on a date with you obviously" He retorted. I guess it will be ok, but i am going to keep an eye on him. For some reason i don't trust him, but i will see.

"Um, sure. I guess" i answered his question sounding a bit unsure.

"You guess?" He asked with that damn smirk on his face! "Fine! I'll go on a date with you."

"Good, I'll see you in class later" He said as he was getting up. He waved and walked away. I looked at my phone. "Shit!" i yelled out. I was going to be late to class if i didn't hurry. The rest of the day went by in a blur. All I could think about was spending Saturday with Sasuke.

What the hell was he planning? I just had a gut feeling something was wrong. probably nothing.

I walked out the school building lost in thought. Then out of no where someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Hey! Whats up?" The girl asked. what the hell was going on today? Has everyone lost their damn mind? It was Ino!

"Hi?" i said to her. "I heard you were going out with Sasuke! That's awesome! You wanna hang out with us tomorrow?" She asked hyperly. "Um, no thank you. I like to keep to myself" I replied to her.

"You don't have to be by yourself though. Won't you be my friend?" She asked. "um, ok" I responded. "Awesome! I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow Sakura!" He yelled out as she ran to her car. This whole day is just off the damn wall.

I walked home. I was just a block away before i was pushed to the ground...Again. Karin and her two hoe bag friends were laughing at me. I scraped my knee on the damn concrete!

"Look there's a little pinky piggy on the ground! Haha!" Karin yelled out. Man, I never wanted to punch someone so bad in my life! I started to get up before I was kicked back down. Gosh fucking dammit man! "Stay in the dirt pinky. That's where you belong" She sneered.

I got up really fast and faced her. "Fuck off Karin!"and i turned and ran home before i decided to punch her. with my crazy human strength i probably would've done really bad damage.

I unlocked my door, ran inside and locked it. "Great, now that idiot is going to make my life even more hell" I said to myself. "Gah!" I walked over to my couch and sat down. Hmm. The cuts weren't so bad on my knees. I could heal those quickly. The scrapes on my hands as well.

An hour later i was washed, healed and in my black pajama shorts and baby pink spaghetti strap shirt. Time to do some homework. I got my books out and studied for about 15 minutes before my doorbell rang. I looked towards the door and sighed as i got up to see who it was.

I opened the door and just stood there wide eyed. Holy shit! Sasuke actually came to my house. What the hell? "Can I help you Sasuke?" I asked him confusion showing in my voice.

"Well, if you'd like. but im sure you wot be into that for a while." He replied. Hm, Sarcasm. I like it. haha. "Not on your life bud." I told him, "so again, can i help you? and without the sarcasm this time please?" He walked right in and stood right in front of me looking at me with that goddamn smirk again.

"Well, I just wanted to do this" He leaned down and tried to kiss me. I turned my head away. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sasuke?" I asked sounding appalled. "Well, as I can recall, I think i was just about to kiss you." He replied with sarcasm once again. "Or are you scared of a little kiss?" He teased. This smug little shit was itching for a smack upside his head.

"I'm not scared" I said as a matter of factly. And stood straight and squared my shoulders.

"Good." He said. Then very quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me to him and kissed me. Not no damn peck, but a deep deep kiss. He let me go and i just stood there looking at him. Holy shit... Sasuke Uchiha as my first kiss... well damn. Guess i got lucky that my first kiss was with someone cute. No matter how smug this little arrogant guy was.

"Well, you do seem kind of busy so I'll get out of your hair. We got our physicals tomorrow, so get some rest. Until tomorrow, Sakura." He said and turned to walk away.

"Until tomorrow" I said softly.


	2. New friends and physicals

I woke up from my restless sleep. I kept thinking about Sasuke. Sheesh! The guy was demanding and persistant with enough sarcasm to make someone go crazy. Cute none the less. Gah! Need to get ready for school.

I went to the bathroom to wash up real quick. Man, I hate these uniforms...

I put on my plaid navy blue and white skirt and white button up shirt on. The tie was optional, so i never wore it. My white tennis shoes balanced out my uniform. I wonder how today is going to be.

I went downstairs to get my backpack, then to the kitchen to grab a banana. Looking at the time i saw that i was running late. Ah damn it! I ran out the house and locked the door. When i turned around i saw a car sitting in my driveway.

i narrowed my eyes at the driver... "Ino?"

She waved at me. "Hey Sakura! you want a ride to school?" She asked. Man this girl was one of the preppiest ever. Good, its better to be around a positive atmosphere anyways. "Yes, thank you Ino." i answered with a smile.

We were talking during our drive to school, well Ino was talking and i was listening. She never really gave me a chance to speak, but it was ok with me. We pulled in to the school and Ino's friends were there waiting for her.

"Come on Sakura! I want you to meet my friends!" She exclaimed. "Ok" i replied to her, feeling quite a bit nervous. I got out and walked beside Ino to the girls.

"Whats up Chick?" one girl said. She was pretty and seemed to like her hair in two buns.

"Hey Tenten, Temari, Hinata! I want you guys to meet someone!" Ino said loudly. "This is Sakura, She will be hanging out with us from now on." She finished

The girls smiled at me and i smiled back. "Nice to meet you guys" I said politely.

"hey Sakura, Ive seen you around campus. Its nice to finally talk to you." The girl with light voilet eyes said. "Same to you" I replied to her.

"Whats up girl?" The girl named tenten asked.

"I'm good thanks." "So, you seem like a quiet person" Temari remarked.

"Yeah, well, I prefer to stay by myself-" I started speaking. "Dont worry about that little lady, we'll get rid of that for you soon enough." Temari interrupted and laughed.

Geez. These girls very... whats the word...whatever. They seem cool anyway. We started walking to our class which PE first period, and today was physicals. Good thing I loved sports.

I passed the body strength part of my physicals. Pullups, pushups, etcera etcera etcera.

Now it was time for measurements. All the girls were worried about their measurements. ha, Im not worried. I dont care what my measurements are. I know im healthy. I walked up to grab my measurement paper and saw a bunch of boys watching us girls.

Wow, perverts. I kept walking. "Hey" Someone said from behind me. I turned and Sasuke was right there. "Hey, Why are you here? The girls are doing their physicals."

He smirked before responding. " Well, I was just walking by and saw you. and besides the girls are doing measurements in a separate room from the ones thy do their height and weight in. Why scared to show off your stuff?" He teased. -groans- This guy...

"Actually I did know that and No I am not scared, I have self respect, you know. Geez." I retorted.

"Good."He leaned in for a kiss and I backed up. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"No go macho man. Yesterday you got lucky to kiss me. I dont go fast in a relationship and besides we arent even together. You only asked me on a date, Not to be your girlfriend." I explained to him. He smirked again.

"hn, well then how about you become my girlfriend then?" He asked. Holy shit.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, So how about it?" He asked again.

"Why? Just for a kiss?" i asked him

"No, the kisses are a bonus. I want you to be my girlfriend." He explained.

"Well, i suppose..." i answered looking down. He tilted my chin up to look at him.

"Those green eyes of yours are too pretty to be looking down all the time." He stated. He leaned down again and this time I let him kiss me. It wasnt as deep as yesterday, but I still liked it.

When he backed up I looked right in his eyes. they were glazed for a split second before he looked up. When he looked back at me he seemed kind of lost in thought. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smirked. That slightly sad expression of his was completely gone. "Yes Im ok. i've gotta go and from the looks you are getting from everyone i think you are being called too." He chuckled.

I stiffened and slowly turned around. Well damn. I'm the center of everyones attention. greeaaat...-groans- -sigh- time to get these damn measurements over with so i can leave. Thank god its minimum day.

After school I was looking at my measurements when someone snatched my paper. "hey what the hell?" I yelled at the person who snatched my paper. Sasuke... Fuck!

"Hmm, So your a C-cup, Your 5 foot 3, and you weigh-" He started before i interrupted him.

"Dont you dare finish that sentence if you want to live!" I snarled at him.

"Hn" He handed my paper back to me. "You dont need to worry about that stuff Sak, you look fine how you are and dont let anyone tell you different." He kissed my forehead and turned and walked away. "Wear a dress tomorrow for our date. I'll pick you up at twelve." He yelled over his shoulder.

Everyone around me stared at me. God this was was too much attention for me. I walked home as fast as i could. My date tomorrow was going to be awkward i just know it!


	3. First date

I over slept... Dammit! I got up to answer the door. Sasuke looked me over. "Did you seriously just wake up? he asked. I frowned at his tone.

"Well you know, when you stay awake until like, six in the morning you tend to over sleep." I told him with a snark in my voice. "Come on in." I continued. He smirked at me and walked inside. He only walked about three feet into my apartment before he turned towards me.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her, confusion showing in his voice. "At their home. " I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "I live by myself. My parents are road tripping around the world and I got emancipated so I can live on my own and attend school." I explained. He nodded his head "I see," was his only answer.

I closed my front door and started to walk to my room. "I am going to get ready, go ahead and make yourself at home" I told him over my shoulder. I went to my bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, then I put a towel around my body so I can walk to my room.

My apartment was a two story apartment with two rooms. The rooms and one of the bathrooms were upstairs, there was a smaller bathroom downstairs. When I opened the door I ran into Sasuke...literally. I froze and my face was getting hotter. I am pretty sure my face was bright red. He looked me over and that damn smirk on his face. "Well hello gorgeous." He chuckled.

I got out of my momentary shock and glared at him. What in the holy hell is he doing upstairs?! "What are you doing up here Sasuke?" I asked.

"Well, I was down stairs and heard your shower start and thought I would join you." He said bluntly and his smirk turned into a smile. Wow that smile was amazing! wait... what?... join me in the shower? "There is no way in hell I would let you in the shower with me you pervert!" I said with my voice getting louder.

"Relax, I was kidding. I just wanted to see if you were almost done" he said with his hands held up in surrender. I relaxed it a bit and held tight to my towel.

"Um, almost. Can you go back downstairs so I can finish getting ready?" I asked. He nodded and turned to head downstairs.

I ran to my room damn near having a panic attack. oh holy shit! Sasuke almost saw me naked... oh god. I hurried to my closet and pulled out a light green dress. It went to just above my knees, the skirt was flowy and the top was a sweetheart short sleeve. I put my beige scandals on and put my hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs.

Sasuke was waiting at the foot of the stairs. When he turned to face me his eyes went wide. I blushed."Um, I'm ready now." I spoke softly. This was my first date so I was really nervous.

He looked at me practically undressing me with his eyes. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me towards him. He leaned down to kiss me and I let him because I really wanted to kiss him again as well. He deepened the kiss and i moaned into his mouth. He pulled me tighter and i wrapped my hands around his neck. He backed us up until my back was against the wall.

When we broke apart to catch out breath we were both breathing heavily. "We could stay in if you'd like. Have some fun here instead." He said in a deep husky voice. I wouldn't have minded making out with him, but having sex was in a completely different level than I didn't feel comfortable with. "Um, well as much as I enjoyed our make out session, we cant do more than this, sorry Sasuke." I apologized.

I looked up at him, his eyes still partially glazed. He licked his lips and just looked at Sakura. "Do I make you nervous Sa-ku-ra?" he asked seductively. "Well, yeah. I'm not ready for  _that_ yet." I explained to him. " _That?_ " he raised his eyebrows and backed up a step."Sakura... Are you a virgin?" He asked with a tone that made him seem like he thought I was lying. "yeah... I mean...i just... wanted to wait for the right person, you know?" I stammered, my face probably beet red.

He expression seemed shock and for some reason he looked like he was sad?...or maybe...guilty?...hmm... Maybe he just felt bad because he thought that I was uncomfortable with not wanting to go further than kissing. He looked at me and his expression went back to normal. "Ready to go?" he asked softly.

I smiled up at him and nodded. We drove to a restaurant which was pretty nice. We ate and just talked about everything. Our favorite things and things we dislike. Our hobbies, his friends and my family. We didn't really talk about his family. He seemed to avoid the subject every time it came up. I didn't push the subject any further though.

After we finished eating and he paid the bill we went for a walk. There was a park with a big garden a couple blocks away and we went there. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was feeling very happy right now and we just talked some more. About school, our future careers. Apparently he wanted to be in the business industry, where as I wanted to be a doctor. With my abilities to heal i always wanted to help others.

It was already starting to get dark so we decided to head back. I opened the door to my house and invited him in. "Thank you, but I have to go home now. I had a lot of fun today Sakura and I hope you did too." I smiled and nodded "Yes I did have fun, Thank you for taking me out." I replied to him. He leaned down to kiss me, but this time it was just a small kiss.

"I'll see you Monday at school" He said before he turned and walked away. I smiled and touched my lips lightly thinking of Sasuke's kiss. I am really starting to like him a lot now. I turned to go take a shower and start dinner, but before I reached the hallway my house phone rang. I picked it up on the third ring "Hello?" I said into the receiver. And after hearing what was said into the phone I cried that entire night…


	4. Tragedies and Discomfort

PREVIOUSLY:

"I'll see you Monday at school" He said before he turned and walked away. I smiled and touched my lips lightly thinking of Sasuke's kiss. I am really starting to like him a lot now. I turned to go take a shower and start dinner, but before I reached the hallway my house phone rang. I picked it up on the third ring "Hello?" I said into the receiver. And after hearing what was said into the phone I cried that entire night…

NOW: I would have thought that this pain was bearable,... I have never been more wrong. After that one phone call my world just turned. My mind kept thinking,…I will never see my mom or dad again. Their car crashed…. Mom died instantly… dad was alive for a couple hours… and he passed away during the surgery that was suppose to save his life. I wish I was there. With my healing powers, I could have saved him or at least healed him enough to where he wouldn't have died. I have no family left… I am alone.

1 week later

I don't think I have ever been more depressed. My parents bodies came yesterday. The morgue will be driving their bodies straight to the cemetery. My parents didn't really have friends since they've been on the road for the past few years, plus I didn't really have friends either. So I would be by myself at the cemetery. I missed school this whole week too distraught to even go outside.

I only called the school so they can excuse my absences, but other than that I haven't talked to anyone. Not even Sasuke. He has came by everyday since Monday. Its the same routine for the past week. Come in the morning, knock for a couple of minutes and then go away, only to come back after school to knock again for a bit longer. Ino tried a couple times to come over as well. Though every time they came over and knocked on my door, I never answered it. I just stayed upstairs and cried all day and night.

It was time to go to the cemetery. I took a taxi to the morgue and had the driver just follow the hearse. I got out of the taxi and followed the two caskets all the way to the grave sight reserved for them looking down the entire time. I can't believe this is happening to me. As my parents were being lifted down into the earth I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at whoever touched me and then looked away. I don't know how Sasuke found out about today, but I honestly don't care right now. My heart hurt with too much grief to feel anything right now. "I'm sorry" He said quietly.

I didn't answer. What could I say? It was OK? It wasn't. "Where is your family?" He asked sounding confused.

"I don't have any. My parents were all I had. I don't even have grandparents and both my parents were the only child of their family… I'm alone now." I answered him. I heard him gasp. I looked down at the earth my parents being buried. I put my two white roses next to their headstones and walked away towards the taxi. I didn't want to be next to anyone. I just wanted to be alone.

"Sakura, wait!" Sasuke yelled after me, but I just kept walking. He caught u to me quickly and grabbed my arm to spin my around. When I faced him he hugged me and just held me. "It's okay Sakura. I am here. You are not alone." After hearing his words I cried in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just sobbed into his chest and that entire time he just held me telling me I would be okay.

After about ten minutes of standing there I finally calmed down a bit. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked. I nodded and started to follow him to his car. I stopped and turned towards the cab. "I didn't pay the taxi guy yet." I told him.

As I started to walk Sasuke gently grabbed my arm. I looked at him confused. ' I'll handle it." He said as he walked away. I just stood and watched him talk to the taxi man, hand him some money and start walking back towards me again.

"You ready?" he asked. "Yes" I answered quietly. I got into his car and he took me home.

When we pulled up to my house I got out and so did Sasuke. He followed me up the stairs. When I opened the door and walked in, Sasuke was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. He gave me a ride home and he let me cry on his shoulder….quite literally. It as the least I could do. He nodded and stepped inside.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make a couple sandwiches. "Do you want to talk?" He asked softly. I remained emotionless. "About what?" I asked in return my voice void of any emotion. "Anything" He replied. "Sure, How was your week?" I asked him trying to keep the subject off me. He frowned at my question, but answered anyways.

"My week I spent worried about you. I came by everyday and for the life of me I couldn't get Ino to get off my back asking about where you were or if you were OK. I tell you, I never wanted to strangle someone so bad… I didn't find out what happened until Wednesday when I went to the office to find out the reason behind your absences. I was shocked and worried about you." He explained to me.

I felt kind of bad. I could have told him something or even let him come over for a little bit. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I should have told you something, anything." I sighed, but continued to talk." I just… I don't know how to handle this." Sasuke got up and walked over to me. I didn't move, if he was going to give me one of his hugs I didn't mind. I love his hugs. They make me feel protected and cared for. When Sasuke reached me he stopped right in front of me just looking at my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He blinked and took my face in his hands and kissed me. Gently at first and then our kiss went deeper. At that moment I forgot about everything. It was just me and him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands go on my waist trailing down to just below my butt. He picked me up and set me on the counter then placed himself between my legs all while still kissing me. I couldn't think, I just felt everything Sasuke's hands and kisses were doing to me.

When we finally broke our kiss I was breathing heavily, but Sasuke continued to kiss down my jaw to my neck, his hands slowly unzipping my dress. If I was thinking rationally, I would have stopped him, but I wasn't and I didn't want this to stop. When my dress slid down Sasuke started kissing my neck again. His hands caressing my bare skin. I don't know how many times I moaned, but I just couldn't hold my voice in because this felt amazing! My head fell back and he kissed lower down my body. His tongue trailing down to my belly ring. "I didn't know you have your belly button pierced." He said as he looked up at me.

I Smiled "I got it when I was fourteen, I saw this cute piece of jewelry and it was for that kind of piercing. So I got it. And I love it" I told him. He smirked and used his to gently tug on it. "Me too" He whispered quietly and continued to kiss my body. He stood back up and took off his shirt. Holy sweet hell! This mans body was perfection! I got off the counter and kissed him again before kissing down his body all the way to the waistline of his pants. When I started to unzip them he stopped me. I looked up at him confused. He shook his head.

"We shouldn't do this Sakura" He said, though his voice still had that husky sound to it. Now I was really confused. I thought he wanted this. I sure as hell do. "But-" I started.

"No. I'm sorry, I know I started this, but this isn't a good time to do this." He stated.

"But, I thought you wanted it Sasuke, I do. If this is about me feeling uncomfortable because its my first time, trust me I am no where near uncomfortable. I promise." I said and stood up to kiss him. He kissed me back, but stopped me again. I took a step back and looked up at him. Rejection hurt like hell.

"I do want this Sakura, and believe me when I tell you its a miracle that I am able to hold myself back right now. But you are too vulnerable right now and I don't want your first time to be an 'in the moment' kind of thing, do you understand what I mean?" He explained. I looked up at him for a moment and then I looked down and nodded. "Yes" I answered quietly.

He took my chin and lifted my had so I would look at him. "Your first time should be special and I promise that I will make it special for you." He said and leaned down to kiss me again. He put his shirt back on and helped me zip my dress back up.

We were in the living room sitting on the couch after eating our sandwiches. Just talking again. I don't think that I've ever seen Sasuke talk so much, well he was only asking questions, but still.

"Why do you live alone? Haven't you ever thought about having a roommate or something?" He asked. "Well, I never saw the need to. I preferred to be a loner. It suits me,ya know?" I explained.

"You don't have to be alone" He stopped and it looked like he was trying to say something, but couldn't put words to it. "What would you say if I wanted to be your roommate?" He asked. There was no way I hell I saw that coming. I just stared at him. "Are you serious? We've only been together for a little over a week. Don't you think that's a bit soon?" I asked him. He pursed his lips and smirked again. "Okay, how about this then, one month and then I move in. We get to know each other and if you like the idea better by then, then I will move in with you." He said, with. That. Damn. Smirk.

I thought about it for a second, it seemed pretty fast, but then again I was just about to give it up in the kitchen a couple hours ago. "Okay, deal" I finally replied to him. "what would you say if I asked if I could stay the night with you, not to do anything sexual, but so you won't be alone?" He asked. That seemed okay, so I nodded. "Okay, I need to go get some stuff from my place for over night so I'll be back in a bit." He said as he stood up. I nodded again, but stayed where I was as he walked out the door. Well this should be interesting.


	5. lust and betrayal

*There is a lemon in this chapter people, be nice. This is my first lemon. Enjoy! R&R

Its been weeks and everything has been getting better for me. Sasuke comes to my house every single day. Even though we agreed a month he would move in if I was ready,…but for some reason I feel like he already did.

His clothes are taking up half my closet and half my dresser. When I confronted him about it, he just said 'Its so those times that I stay the night with you, I have clothes here. It would be a hassle to go all the way to my place to grab some clothes when I could just have some ready for me here. Right?'

"Sweet baby Jebus…" I mumbled.

I looked at my living room. He got rid of my furniture and bought a Navy blue and back couch with a matching love seat and a coffee table (Which I just absolutely loved!) The coffee table was gorgeous! The stand was a couple wolves laying with each other and a glass over them.

Even my curtains were changed. When I asked him about all of that he said "Your stuff was old, I just thought that you deserved new things."

"My stuff was just fine" I told him. "Well, now its even better" He responded and left to make lunch for us. I would believe that if he wasn't staying the night every other night. Here it is four weeks later and Sasuke is ready to officially move into my place in a couple days.

Right now though, we are in my kitchen. Sasuke is trying to convince me to let him move in now.

"Why not? All my stuff is here already and I practically sleep here every night." He said.

"I KNEW IT! You slowly moved in! Gah! I just knew it!" I yelled out

"Yeah, well. I'm ready to move in, all you have to say is you are ready too. No rush." He teased. And started eating his sandwich. 'Smug little bastard' I thought

"Fine! Its official, you can move in." I said,but I smiled. I thought he was joking at first, but I am really glad he wasn't. He got up and hugged me.

"Haha, good. Its about time." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes. I loved how Sasuke was sweet to me.

"Hey, its time for bed, we have school tomorrow" He said and grabbed my hand. "I am going to go take a shower real quick. I'll be right back. I grabbed a towel and my night gown. I loved my night gown. It was a light baby green color silk. I washed up and dried my hair and after I put my nightgown on and brushed m teeth, I was soo ready for bed.

I yawned and opened the door and froze. HOLY DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN! Sasuke was on my bed wearing only his boxers! My face was hot so I knew for a one hundred percent fact that my face was red.

Sasuke was just looking at me and smirking. I was frozen, I couldn't move one bit. Even when Sasuke got up and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful. I could just eat you up" He said in a low husky voice. Oh god,… my knees were getting weak. I just loved when his voice went velvety soft.

He gently pulled me over to the bed and he sat down at the edge with me standing in front of him. He had his hands on my hips slowly moving them to my backside. He kissed my stomach and even though it was over my nightgown I still felt the heat of his lips.

He slowly lifted my dress and took it off of me, I covered my breasts embarrassed about showing him my bare body. He gently grabbed onto my hands and spoke softly

"You are beautiful Sakura, and I love your body so don't hide yourself from me OK?

I nodded and slowly moved my hands away. He was looking at my eyes then his gaze moved down my body. He started to kiss my neck down to my collar bone,…at my breasts and takes one of my breasts is his hands and puts his mouth on the other one.

I couldn't help but moan, it felt soo amazing. He pulled me down on to the bed and hovered over me. He kisses me deeply and I can't think, only feel and man…. I love how this feels. I put my hands on Sasuke's chest. This man was all muscle and his body was hot against mine.

His hands moved u and down my body caressing me. Usually I would've been embarrassed at the noises I was making, but I wanted him to hear how much I enjoyed his touches.

He kissed my forehead. "You make the most erotic sounds ever Sakura and I enjoy it. Do not hold your voice back. I want to hear it loud"

He kissed me and slowly slid his hands inside my panties and rubbed up and down my pussy. He slid my panties off and kissed right below my belly button moving down until his mouth was right over it.

I could feel his hot breathe when he spoke "Remember, I want to hear your voice" He said and started to lick me, and then start sucking on that little nub down there, I couldn't hold my voice. I moaned so loud I am sure you could hear me from outside. I started to feel hot and a pressure inside me start growing, my voice getting louder. It felt like an explosion.

I was in so much bliss that I didn't notice Sasuke climb over me and kiss my neck. His hands rubbing by breasts. "You can tell me to stop anytime Sakura" He said.

"No, I don't want to stop" I told him in a pleading voice. He chuckled and I felt him thrust inside me slowly. I heard him groan a couple times. He held me and kissed my cheek. "Relax Sakura" He said softly and kissed my temple when he saw a few tears fall from my eyes I tried to relax and I felt him thrust in and out of me inch by inch until he was all the way inside me. He stopped for a moment and I was glad because it let me adjust to his size

'Good god, I didn't realize he was this big!' I thought to myself. He kissed my cheek again. "are you okay?" He asked, his voice a bit strained. I'm pretty sure he was holding himself back so he wouldn't hurt me.

I nodded and moved my hips to let him know I was ready and he started moving inside me again. The pain started to go away and was replaced with pleasure. I looked in his eyes and even though he was looking at me as well I could tell he was enjoying it as much as I was. He kissed me again. Sasuke started to go faster and a bit harder and i felt the heat in my core again.

After a few more thrusts I came hard. My hands griped the sheet and was in complete bliss once again. I heard him groan a lot out of pleasure and I tell you, I loved hearing how much he enjoyed this with me. He came when I did and he held me tight as he was cumming. He lay there on top of me for a while and I was glad because I didn't want him to leave so soon.

He kissed my temple again. "Are you okay?" He asked a bit out of breathe.

"Yes" I replied in a semi-shaky voice. I was still sensitive and I knew he knew. He chuckled and kissed my neck, I felt him glide his tongue up to my jaw and then whispered to me. "We should probably wash up and get to bed if you still want to go tomorrow. Its late, but if you want me to continue I have no disagreement with that." He said more calmly.

I wanted him to continue, but I knew I had to go to school as well. I assume he knew that I wanted both and made a decision for me.

"How about we shower and get ready for bed and we can continue this tomorrow when we return." He suggested. I smiled and nodded. He picked me up from the bed and carried me to the shower. We both washed up even though several times he couldn't keep his hands or his mouth off of me. After getting dressed we both laid down together with me cuddled in his arms.

Absolute and complete happiness. I was really happy that I had Sasuke. I fell asleep reminiscing about Sasuke's touches. When I woke up Sasuke was still sleeping. The alarm clock buzzing continuously. I groaned, but got up to get ready for school. When I finished getting ready I saw that Sasuke was still asleep. I chuckled and went over to him to wake him up.

"Sasuke….Its time to wake up…." I semi-gently shook him. "If you don't get up, I am going to pour water on you…." Still no response. "Fine then" I said. As I turned around I felt myself being pulled backwards. "Gah!" I screamed and landed on the bed next to Sasuke who had his arms wrapped around me and nuzzled my neck.

I sighed softly at the comfort. "Its time to get ready for school" I told him.

"Okay" He responded and pushed the blanket off of himself. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You've been ready this whole time?" I glared, but then I started to laugh. This man was unpredictable. He chuckled and got up. We went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of fruits and a water bottle for breakfast before heading out.

It was a long day at school and I was hoping that time would just pass quickly so I can be alone with Sasuke again. The bell for lunch rang and I started to head to the cafeteria when I heard my name being said. It was Karin and Sasuke's friend Suigetsu. Why would they talk about me? I hid so they couldn't see me.

"Yeah well. I hate it!" Karin yelled.

"Don't worry. I am pretty sure Sasuke doesn't see her that way." Suigetsu said.

"Oh is that so, and how would you know? He moved in with her for crying out loud!" She yelled out.

What the bloody hell was going on? I thought

"Because Karin, Sasuke only moved in with her so it would be easier to seduce her. The only reason he asked her out was because I bet him he couldn't get in her pants and he said he could. So relax. Its just a b-" He stopped when he saw me. When I heard that I was just a bet I stood out of my hiding place. I looked down and I couldn't help, but let my tears fall.

"Hey Sakura!, There you are. I was looking for you" Sasuke said as he ran over to me.

I was still looking down and I didn't respond to him. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

I ran away. I couldn't talk to him and I didn't even want to look at him. Thats all this was. A bet. Thats all I was…. A goddamn bet!


	6. Confrontation and thoughts

****Hey peeps!** **I put in a Sasuke POV. R &R Let me kno** **w** **if i did good on this chapter!****

I didn't even stay to finish the rest of my classes at school. I could still hear Sasuke calling out for me and it just made me run faster.I saw Ino and Naruto laughing in whatever conversation they were having. When they spotted me their expressions went from happy to worried.

They ran over to me as soon as they saw me. My tears still falling down continuously.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! What happened?" Ino asked.

I have gotten close to both Ino and Naruto in the past month. Ino was like a sister to me and Naruto was like a brother. He always put a smile on my face, but not this time. This time my heart was broken.

"Sakura? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Naruto kept asking.

Fearing that Sasuke was still following i rushed my words with my voice cracking "I'm leaving early, please don't follow me"

I started running home and peeked behind me. Sasuke wasn't following me. Good. I finally reached my home. I ran inside and closed the door. I stood behind my door thinking. 'I can't believe this! I am so stupid!' I thought to myself

I turned to go into my living room and as i looked at everything i remembered that Sasuke lived here too. 'Shit' I thought to myself. What the hell am i going to do? I decided i was going to leave for a few days.

I went to my room to start packing and thoughts of

the intimate night Sasuke and i had together last night invaded my mind. It was suppose to be special to me... I walked into my closet and pulled out my duffle bag.I grabbed everything i needed and headed downstairs.

I pulled out a pen and paper from my back pack and started to write Sasuke a letter. After i finished writing my note to Sasuke i put it on the coffee table and headed to the bus station. I will call my school tomorrow and request a few days off.

Until then, I guess i just need to learn how to harden my more emotional blow to my heart and i would snap.

Sasuke pov!

"What happened?" I asked Suigetsu.

"Um, Karin was going crazy about you and Sakura getting serious, but I tried to explain to her about our bet and Sakura overheard it." He explained nervously. My eyes went wide and my throat got tight.. 'She hates me me now' I thought to myself. "I am such a fool" I said quietly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out. 'oh shit'

"Sasuke, you need to find Sakura and calm her down! I don't know what happened. She just ran off man, she was hysterical!" Naruto said sounding worried.

"We need to find her Sasuke. She shouldn't be alone with her hurting right now." Ino explained.

I looked away from them, knowing that what I did to Sakura they were going to snap at me. Especially Naruto who thought of Sakura as his little sister.

"Which way did she go?" I asked and they both pointed to the front gate of the school. Just as I started to walk toward the front gate I felt someone pull on my arm.

"Sasuke! Don't waste your time on that waste of space! You can love me instead. I promise i will not reject you. Especially since you and sakura are not together anymore. You don't have to worry about her anymore" She said with a grin.

'Ah shit…' I thought to myself.

"What does she mean Sasuke? Is that why Sakura was crying? Because you two broke up?" Ino asked Surprised.

"No, we are still together." I told ino as I was glaring at Karin. Mentally strangling her, hoping she would keep her mouth shut.

"Then why was she crying?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Well" Karin started. "Karin!" I warned her. Karin backed up until she was about ten feet away from found out that her and Sasuke's whole relationship was just a bet." Karin said quickly before running off.

Ino and Naruto's eyes went wide, then they both glared at me. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Ino yelled at me and then ran toward the front gate. Probably to find Sakura. Naruto just stood there looking at me with a disappointed face.

"What? If you got something to say, then say it already!" I yelled at Naruto.

He looked toward the front gate then looked at me again. "Was it worth it?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked wondering what he meant.

"Whatever you bet Suigetsu over Sakura for, was her pain worth it? She has no family, she has only a handful of friends, she didn't even trust anybody before she met us and now she probably won't even trust anybody. Did you even like her? Or was that part of your bet too?" He said and then followed after ino.

My guilt was three times worse now. All because my pride in me never refusing a bet. "What have I done?" I quietly asked myself, then I went to look for Sakura as well. I needed to fix this. I walked to her parents grave site, Not there. I went to the park, not there. Maybe she went home.

I walked home and as I approach the door I notice how quiet it is. I guess she didn't go home. I unlock the door and entered the house. When I walked inside I went straight to her room. It was empty as well. Her closet was slightly open… So she left.

I walked back into the living room and noticed a folded up piece of paper on the coffee table. I picked it up and looked at it. "A letter?" I asked myself quietly. My heart dropped once I read the letter to myself out loud.

**Sasuke, I don't need an explanation from you about your bet or any intentions that you had planned. Please collect your things and leave immediately. Please forget about me as I intend to forget about you. Goodbye Sasuke. ~Sakura**

"She wants me to move out and she wants to forget me…' I asked myself.

"And I don't blame her one bit." Someone said from behind me. I turned to see who it was. Ino looked at me with hurt and anger in her eyes. "I don't even want to know what was going through your head when you made your little bet with Suigetsu, but you need to make things right. Sakura didn't deserve this Sasuke." She said before turning to leave out the front door. Naruto's words still in my head and now Ino's words both made me feel ashamed.

At first it was all a bet… but my feelings for her started to change into something more… and I blew it with her. I never felt more ashamed in my entire life.

Sakura POV`

I sat on the sand at the beach. The hotel I was staying at was by a beautiful white sandy beach. When I use to go on the road with my parents I always use to ask to go to the beach. It was always calm and mellow. Oh how I wish they were right here with me right now.

I wanted one of my dads hugs and some of my moms advice. They always helped me with any troubles I had. Now I am by myself. I should have at least brought Ino with me. I needed someone to talk to. When I left my house I turned my phone off and it has been off ever since. It was sitting on the bedside table the whole time I've been here.

When I first showed up I didn't want to talk to anyone. My mind was too distracted thinking about what happened and what I should do. I am not a petty person, but Sasuke doesn't deserve my kindness… I sighed. I don't know what to do…

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Someone asked me. I looked behind me and saw an older couple looking at me.

"Oh, um yes I'm ok, thank you." I told them. i looked at them and they seemed to look like they were in their in their 70's or 80's. The old lady smiled at me before speaking again.

"You seem like you are sad little miss. Are you lonely? My husband and I could keep you company if you want. " The old lady said with a smile.

I smiled in return. "Sure, thank you." I replied to them and they sat down on giant beach blanket I was sitting on. "Thank you for having us. My name is Rina Suo and this is my husband Taiga Suo. We are very pleased to meet you." The older lady greeted.

I smiled. "I am Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you Rina and Taiga." I replied to them with a smile. "Well, Sakura. How are you doing on this fine day?" Taiga asked me.

"Well,…I am okay I suppose." I answered truthfully.

"What seems to be troubling you sweetie?" Rina asked.

I looked down and answered honestly again. "Well, to tell you the truth I am just having boy problems. And I seem to be stuck on how to handle a very complicated situation."

"Hm, I see. Well if you don't mind. We have plenty of time and we would love to listen and help you however we can miss." Rina said.

"Are you sure? I mean, teenage drama can't be that interesting right?" I chuckled nervously. She smiled even wider. "Well, actually, it is actually very interesting to us. We like helping the younger people out as much as we can. As adults we like to guide people to the right direction." Taiga explained.

I pondered that for a second. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. Very well. " I started and I told them about my problems with sasuke though I never said his name. I didn't want to tell much detail, but I did tell them the need to know stuff.

"I see, well, Miss Sakura. It seems like quite the predicament. Hmm… I know it may seem silly coming from an old man like me, but I think you should forgive him. If he apologizes that is and tries to prove that he is truly sorry. You don't have to get back together or anything, but life is too short to have hate in your heart." Taiga explained

"Well, what if he isn't sorry?" I asked.

"Well, if he isn't apologetic my dear then you can't really make someone apologize, but if that is the case, still forgive him, not for him, but for you and move on. Don't hold in any hate in your heart sweetie. Like I said, Life is too short. I think you should talk though. Try to see what was going on when he did what he did." Rina said.

I thought about it for a minute and Taiga stood up and helped his wife stand up too. "it is getting late Rina my love. It was nice meeting you Sakura dear, and I hope we helped you out somehow." Taiga said as he smiled warmly at me. "Yes sweetie, thank you for having us here with you." Rina said and they both turned and headed toward the hotel.

I watched them as they strolled away. I thought about their advice. Should I forgive him or ignore him and move on…


	7. forgiveness and psycho enemies

I was taking a taxi back to my house from the bus station,I was thinking about my situation and I decided that i wasn't going to be bitter about this whole Sasuke situation. I look at my phone and i see Ino tried to contact me three times today. I told her yesterday that i was coming home today. I wonder what she is calling about. I returned her call

"Hey Forehead, you okay?" She asked me with a concerned voice.

I just looked down, but i responded to her."Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just going to move on from this whole thing."

"Are you sure Sakura? I mean, i know what Sasuke did was terrible and i hate what happened to you, but he seems kind of...i don't know...upset? i think would be the right word... anyways what exactly are you going to do about Sasuke? You cant exactly avoid him." She blabbed on

"Ino, I'm pretty sure he only feels upset that he got caught, but whatever I'm not wasting any of my time on that drama. I have more important things to worry about than that. As for Sasuke,... I'm just going to go as the way i use to before we even started going out." I explained.

"Well, more power to you i guess, but if i were you i would've been making his life hell... where are you?" She suddenly asked.

"Ah, I am almost home. i am a block away" i answered.

"Oh, okay, I'll be over there in about thirty minutes" Ino said right before she ended the call.

I just looked at my phone until the driver told me that we were here. I looked out the window of the car looking at my house. I stepped out of the taxi after paying the man and thanking him for the ride and proceeded to walk up to the door. Praying that Sasuke has left.

I opened the door and looked around...huh? All the furniture was still there. Everything he bought was still there. 'Oh god he still living here!' I thought to myself. I walked to look into the guest room... huh... his clothes weren't there. I walked to the closet and his clothes weren't there either.

I then walked into my room and looked into the closet. None of this clothes were there either nor were they in my dresser...Good, he left. I had to admit to myself at least...i did miss seeing him...but then i reminded myself that everything he did for me was all a lie...Even his kindness...

I sat at the edge of my bed looking down thinking about the last night i was in this room... when i went to lay down i felt a paper. I looked up and in the middle of my bed was an envelope with a little box right there. I picked up the envelope and looked at it for a couple of minutes. It had my name on it written in Sasuke's hand writing.

I wanted to read it,...but a part of me wanted to tear it up too. So i just put it on my nightstand. I won't read it, but i wont destroy it either. and as for the little box... i put it right next to the envelope.

I sat on my bed for another few minuted looking at the letter and box before i heard the door ring. i sighed and looked at my phone... Ino shouldn't be here for another ten minutes. Maybe she left right away. I walked downstairs to the front door and opened it without looking through the little peephole.

Who was standing there when i opened the door, i did not expect.

"Sasuke?" I asked surprised

His eyes looked sad, but i wasn't going to be fooled by it. "Yeah, um... I just wanted to talk to you if you don't mind."

"...Five minutes, that's it and then you have to leave." I told him then turned around to walk into my kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"Listen, Sakura. Um... I'm sorry about what happened with the whole bet thing. I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to explain

"Listen Sasuke, i am not going to hang on to what happened. okay? I want to move on away from it. What you did to me was unforgivable..." i told him and he looked down. "I understand." He said quietly. but i continued as if he didn't speak "But i forgive you" i finished and he looked at my with surprised eyed.

He started to walk towards me but i held my hand up to stop him from getting any closer. "But whatever was between us Sasuke, is now done." I told him

"Please Sakura, I'm so sorry" He pleaded

I looked at him "you aren't sorry for what happened, you're only sorry you got caught" i stated in a gentle voice

'But-" he started before i interrupted him

"No, its alright, like i said, over it. So please. leave now...and when you get a chance pick up your furniture" I told him as he walked out the door.

"I hope he heard me" I muttered.

One week later things didn't change. Karin's bullying got a bit worse, and she kept rubbing the whole Sasuke bet thing in my face every chance she got and Sasuke still trying to talk to me. I just tell him that i need to go and hurry to leave. I've been hanging out with Ino and Naruto at school and sometimes Ino would come over to my house.

Naruto would come visit me too. After two more weeks had passed Sasuke still hadn't given up. Its been almost four weeks since we broke up and good grief this man was persistent. every week he would stop by my house to talk to me. I'm sure i couldn't have made that much of a difference in his life...

I was walking home from school lost in thought, then i got pushed to the floor.

"Ow!" I hit my face on the stop sign... oh great a busted lip! ill just heal it when i get home. i got up to look at the idiot who pushed me. Karin... i sighed of course.

"What is your problem Karin?" i asked angrily

"You know what? You ask me that every-time and every time i am going to give you the same answer! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah!" Zari yelled

"Just leave already Pinky!" Ami said in the same voice as Karin and Zari

"Look, I'm am tired of you bullying me ALL THE DAMN TIME! What the hell did i ever do to you guys?! Nothing! Now back off!" I yelled back finally standing up against them

"Make me Pinky!" Karin Growled.

"Fine" I said before i punched Karin. She flew a few feet back. I looked at Zari who had a pocket knife out ready to slice me. Then i looked at Ami who did the same thing. I took a step back so when i look at Karin they would be in my side vision.

"Fuck! What the hell did you do you bitch!" Karin growled at me. She pulled out a little red pocket knife of her own and they all started to try to cut me.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I screamed out.

i dodged everyone of their swipes. I needed to get away as quickly as possible, so when i thought i had a clear opening to run, i turned and Zari sliced my side.  
"Ah!" i screamed and held my side. I felt another slice on my arm this time and i cursed and tried to run away as fast as i could.

When i was sure they couldn't find me i started to heal myself. A little green glow started to form over my hand. When i heard a gasp i abruptly stopped and looked at the whoever as watching me. 'oh no'

"I- uh.. um.. I gotta go!" I panicked as i ran as fast as i could to my house. When i finally reached my house i closed the door and ran into my room. i was hyperventilating. i calmed myself down and realized i didn't finish healing my wounds. as i started to walk to the bathroom to look at the damage the girls caused my bedroom door swung open.

Sasuke walked in and looked right at me. His eyes went wide when he saw that i had blood covering my shirt. "Oh my god, Sakura! how bad is it?" Sasuke asked rushing over to me.

"I- i'm fine Sasuke. Really" I told him hoping he would just leave already.

"Let me see it" He demanded

"I said I'm fi-"

"I don't believe you! Now show me!" He demanded again as he pulled my hands away from my wound. He took a step back still looking at my healed flesh.

"See? Nothing. I told you I'm fine" I told him hoping he'd believe me.

"I saw them cut you Sakura. I saw you in the alley. That green glow. just what are you?" He asked

My heart dropped 'he thinks I'm a monster' i thought to myself. "Are you afraid?' i asked him with sadness in my voice. i looked down.

"No..."

I looked up at him surprised. "i am human too you know... but i do have an ability to heal people... and i have amazingly super strength. Its been passed down in my family for generations. and nobody outside of our family has ever known about it...until now." I said and i looked down again.

"That is pretty amazing Sakura" he said to me.

I was still looking down at the floor when i spoke again. "Please,... Don't tell anybody...about my abilities." i begged him, i closed my eyes which were threatening to leak tears.

Then i felt a hand under my chin lifting my head up, but i still didn't open my eyes.

"Sakura... open your eyes." when i shook my head he told me again, but in a firmer voice "Sakura, I said open your eyes. Look at me." I hesitated for a moment, but i slowly opened my eyes. "you have my word, i swear i wont tell anybody," his hand caressed my cheek and i closed my eyes, i was still upset about what Sasuke had done to me before, but i was happy he at least accepted who i really was after he found out my secret.

My tears flowed. he kissed my forehead and i opened my eyes to look at him. He looked at me and slowly bent his head towards me. i shook my head and he stopped. "Thank you Sasuke, but i really want to be alone right now. He nodded his head and as he headed towards the door he looked towards my bedside table and stopped.

"You haven't opened it?" He asked picking up the little box. I shook my head and he picked up the unopened letter too. "You didn't even read the letter..." I looked down this time because i saw that he was hurt.

"I wasn't ready to see what all that was yet." I explained to him. He nodded and left the room.

Hopefully Karin crazy ass has calmed down...I'll let it go this time because i healed my wounds and its three people against one...my words against theirs, but next time that crazy harlot or her friends try to kill me again, they are so going to jail. Maybe I'll get a restraining order or something.

i looked at the little box and letter Sasuke put back onto my side dresser. I opened up the letter first.

_Sakura, I am so sorry for what i have done to you, I don't deserve your forgiveness, and i know that it is very stupid of me asking, but please forgive me... and i want us to try again. A real relationship. Everything that we've talked about Sakura has been all true, all my feeling have been real..The only thing that_ _wasn't_ _real is the reason that i wanted to go out with you. I know that what i did was wrong, and i want to fix it however i can, but i just want you to know that i care to much about you to just let you go Sak, over the time we have spent together i have grown really fond of you Sakura. and i really like you a_ _lot. I will prove to you that i wont let you go Sakura. Please lets start over. -Sasuke_

I sat there looking at the letter. reading it like four or five times... No wonder he was so persistent. He likes me too much to just let me go...and he's trying to prove it too... I looked at the little box and unwrapped the blue and pink paper from it.

The little box was velvety smooth... I opened it and gasped. Oh my gosh... Inside of it was a little necklace with a pendant that had a cherry blossom on it... There were little cherry blossom earrings that were inside the box too... This is gorgeous,...but i can't accept it...right?

I put the necklace and earrings on and looked in the mirror...They are perfect. Sasuke has been proving that he does like me over the past few weeks... and his feelings didn't change when he found out about my secret... Maybe, just maybe I'll give him a chance, but for now... we can start as friends and see how it goes.


	8. teasing and beggining

when i woke up the next day i seen my bloody clothes on the floor,...i really liked that shirt too. i got up and put the clothes in a trash bag and i heard the doorbell ring. Debating on whether or not i should answer it, i sighed and tied the trash bag and carried it with me to the door. Might as well take the trash out. i opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Hey Sakura,...good morning" He said and looked upwards, his cheeks had a red tint to them... why is he blushing?

"Uh, morning,... Sasuke, are you ok? your face is red, do you have a fever?" i asked and placed the back of my hand on his forehead. His face went even more red.

" come in" i said and stepped aside. i put the trash by the door and followed him in. He was still looking every where except at me. What the hell?

"Whats going on Sasuke? Was there a reason why you came here?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"I-uh- just thought maybe you wanted a ride to school or maybe we could walk together?" He stammered. Sasuke... was somehow...embarrassed...?

i sighed, i will never be able to figure him out. "Sure, i guess. Thank you" i said. i i started to tie my hair up and he looked away quickly again, alright! That's it!

"What the hell Sasuke? You've been avoiding eye contact with me? what is your problem?" i yelled at him. my fists balled at my sides. i walked right up to him and narrowed my eyes.

"Whats wrong? Usually you are very talkative...and a bit of a needy smart ass, but today you are all quiet... did something happen?" i asked him He raised an eyebrow at me and a smirk started to form on his face. all traces of red on hi cheeks now gone completely.

Whoa! talk about mood swing. i took a step back as he started to take a step toward me.

"I can be very talkative and... very needy." his smirk turned into a smile as he still continued to walk to me.

"stop right there you playboy, what are you going on about? and why were you so flustered?" I asked still stepping back until my back hit the wall. He put both hands on either side of my head and i looked up at him.

"Well, i was just thinking how gorgeous you look right now...and i just had a whole bunch of scenarios run through my mind." He said still smiling. Confused i looked down... well shit...

I was wearing my white spaghetti strap shirt with my white and pink panties...which was both see-through. My face started to get hot, especially with Sasuke this close. Grr... he didn't even bother to tell me how i looked right now. Two could play at this game!

i took a step closer to him and put my hand on his chest "Sasuke..." he looked at me confused, probably because he expected me to by all shy. Not this time. I am going to make him soo uncomfortable he wouldn't dare mess with me again. "your bad, you didn't even tell me how i looked." i said mimicking needy voice.

He smirked, probably catching on to my little game. He put a hand on my waist and i pushed it away. "No,... you are not allowed to touch" I told him pushing him back til he fell on the couch.

he looked up at me. "So show me what I am not allowed to touch." He said in a deeper voice reaching out to my leg.

"You sir, are not allowed to touch me anywhere." I told him. "Just enjoy the show, and no matter what... Sa-su-ke...do not touch..." i whispered into his ear and saw him slightly tremble. heh, good. i turned my stereo on to a slow tempo song i loved. it was "After dark by tito and tarantula. A perfect song for a tease like this!

i turned to him as the music started and started to slowly dance i was about a foot away from him and i knew it would be so hard for him to just watch and not touch. The look in his eyes made him look like he wanted to devour me.

I could see him looking all over my body and i kept seeing his hand twitch like he was holding back. I decided to step up my game. and got even closer to where i was right in front of him. i heard him inhale sharply and i continued to dance slowly. i put my right leg on the sofa in between his legs, he sat up straighter.

The song ended and i stopped dancing, but kept my leg on the sofa. I looked at him, his eyes still roaming my body, then finally looked me in the eyes.

He cleared his throat "Well, that was an amazing show" He grabbed my leg and pulled me closer. "Am i allowed to touch now?" I was practically straddling him, but i kept a smirk on my face as i spoke.

"Now... my dear Sasuke..." i moved my face closer to his, our lips almost touching "...I get ready for school." After saying that i got up quickly and walked to my room. He just sat there the whole time. haha! That'll teach him to mess with me.

~Sasuke POV~

What.. The.. Hell? Seriously? For the past month I have finally got her to be comfortable around me and today when she answered the door dressed in... Well, practically nothing i thought she was finally accepting me. and then her talking seductively to me and that damn lap dance! Gah!

And for her to just walk away like that? I still had a hard on. I was just stunned. for her to tell me not to touch, her little show and then to some more intimate fun, and all for what? her to just ditch me like that? and almost kissing me... Goddammit! She got me!

i sighed and stood up. She was getting ready for school and i needed to seriously calm down so i started to stretch. after a few minutes i finally calmed down and Sakura walked out of the room.

"Shall we?" i asked. She smiled and i opened the door.

"We shall." She responded and walked out. I locked the door from the inside before closing it. She turned and i knew she was gonna try to lock it. "I already did" I told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, thanks" she said and started walking.

"I uh... forgot to ask you. Hows your wound?" I asked.

"Oh, uh. Its fine. Not even there anymore." She smiled. I missed her smiles. It made a part of me feel... whats the word... warm?

"That's good. I am going to stay by your side as much as i can. Especially when you decide to walk home or to school, so that this doesn't happen again. And you don't have to worry about Karin anymore anyways, that psycho nut is in a mental hospital along with her two friends." I told her

"What? Seriously?" she asked me with a surprised look on her face.

I stopped walking and looked at her "Sakura.. They practically tried to kill you and they successfully stabbed you, what? Did you think that they'll be sorry for trying to kill you? No, they need professional help. About time if you ask me." I explained to he and started walking again

She was right next to me again. We stayed quiet and it was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." I responded.

The first four classes of the day were boring. I already knew all the material and i was really hungry. When the bell rang for lunch i quickly got up and headed to the cafeteria to grab some food. I spotted Sakura at the register looking through her bag.

"Damn it! i know its here somewhere!" She said as she hurriedly looked through her bag. She must have forgotten her wallet or something. i quickly walked over to the register and handed her a ten dollar bill. Sakura quickly looked up at me.

"My treat" I told her. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'll meet you at the tale, I'm just going to go grab my lunch real quick OK?" She nodded again and walked out of the cafeteria to the quad. I quickly grabbed a teriyaki rice bowl, and a water bottle and paid the cashier woman another ten before going outside. I looked around, but i didn't see her. Maybe she is by the cherry tree. Yep, i was right. She was sitting there eating a cheeseburger. I sat next to her and chuckled.

"What?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed. It just made me chuckle again. "Seriously, what?" She asked again.

"You really like cheeseburgers don't you?" i asked and chuckled once again.

"Oh,... well yeah. I love them in fact. They taste Amazing!" She said and laughed.

"You know, if you go out with me again,... ill buy you a cheeseburger everyday." i told her as i took a bite of my food.

She laughed loudly. "Was i being funny?" I asked her playfully.

"You are seriously bribing me with food right now? Hahaha! So i can go out with you?" She laughed again.

i just looked at her and she laughed once again. "Oh come on Sasuke, stop pouting" She teased.

"Hn, I'm not pouting." I told her and looked at the sky... it might rain. The clouds were pretty dark.

"Okay, I'll go out with you" She said just barely loud enough for me to hear. I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face.

My chest felt like it was going to explode. "Really?" i asked her. I seriously hope she wasn't joking right now because i would seriously not eat for a week.

She looked at me and smiled. "Well, you've been kind to me for the past few weeks, you've really shown me that you are sorry, and i know what happened was a major drawback... its funny,..." she explained

"What is?" i asked

"Just yesterday i was thinking about just being friends... but for some reason i want to be more than that. Like,... i really missed you Sasuke..." She said as she looked down. I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Believe me i missed you too Sakura." I told her

"Yes i know, you bugged me every single day." she laughed "But try anything like before and i will use my crazy strength to do some real damage to that pretty face of yours" She said in a serious tone.

I laughed and hugged her tighter. I looked at her and smirked. "You think my face is pretty? The term pretty applies to females woman, do i look like a female to you?" i asked sarcastically

"Well,... there is no way anyone would think you were a female, you can trust me on that. Fine, your face isn't pretty, its handsome. Better?" she teased

"Much better" i replied and hugged her again. relief came even more when she hugged me back. i didn't think i would ever want someone as bad as i wanted Sakura.

We got up as the bell rang for our next class. I sighed as we started walking back toward our class.

School was finally lover for the day and I met Sakura at the front gate. "You ready?" I asked her holding out my hand to her.

She smiled before she spoke "Yes I am!" she said as she grabbed my hand. We walked back to her house. This day was awesome! We showed up at her house and it was damaged… Perfect day… ruined


	9. Truth and more lust

Sasuke POV

The perfect day ruined... Goddammit i told Naruto not to anymore!

"What the hell happened?" Sakura asked. Oh damn she is going to kill me when she finds out.

"Let me go inside first okay?" I told her. After she nodded i went inside and looked to see if Naruto was still there and to make sure he didn't break her stuff in the process.

"Naruto, are you here?" I asked loud enough that he might here me, but quiet enough so sakura couldn't.

"Why are you calling out for Naruto?" She asked suddenly behind me. I slowly turned to look at her. shit! Think Quick!

"He was going to meet us here after school." She didn't look convinced.

"Really now?" She looked around before looking at me again "Funny, how there is nothing missing from my house, my door isn't even broke down, someone used a key to get in... and you coincidentally are calling out for Naruto." She said slowly walking around me, watching me.

"Something you want to say?" She asked me

i sighed and gave in "Fine, In my defense i told him not to do it today"

"Like that makes a difference, what else?" She asked

"Well, we were gonna mess your place up. Not break anything, but just thrash it a bit" i explained

"Why the HELL would you do that?!" She yelled at me

"A way for you to let me move in again" i answered honestly

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't have just asked me, you had to thrash my damn place?" She continued to yell.

"Well, you were kinda mad at me still when we made those plans. I mean, you were talking to me and everything, but not seriously"

She sighed. Whew! i think she calmed down. BAM!

I fell back a few steps. Did she really just punch me? "What was that for?"

"Everything! Whew! I'm calm now. You had that coming for a long time, you know" She said and started walking up the stairs.

"Where you going?" i asked her.

She turned to look at me and walked down the stairs stopping about a foot away from me.

":I am going up stairs to take a shower, you are going to be cleaning my place with Naruto, who by the way i know is hiding in the closet, and by the time i get back down here my home better be cleaned."

"What if its not fully cleaned by the time you get back down here" i asked

"Well, i already got you, so i will just cancel everything i had planned for us tonight. And as for Naruto, well. he'll either get a beating when i come back down or just a punch for destroying my home in the first place."

"uhh,, Hi Sakura. D-don't worry i'll start c-cleaning r-right away!" Naruto stuttered

She chuckled and looked at Sasuke again. "So what is it that you had planned?" I asked her quietly

She lifted her hand and touched my cheek. "You'll find out if my home is the way i left it this morning by the time i come back." She said and walked up the stairs. Grr... She needs to stop doing that to me. Its driving me mad the little minx

I turned to look at Naruto who was frantically cleaning. Moron... but a good friend.

hm.. guess i better hurry up.

Sakura POV

I can't believe they destroyed my home. What the hell? Is asking so hard to do? I mean I know i haven't been the friendliest person, but i had good reasons...

I think They learned their lessons. I'll just relax for now.

I got undressed and stepped into the warm shower. Ahh... this feels amazing.

I started to sing a lullaby while i was washing up. After i was all cleaned i decided to just stand there in the water for a little bit longer. After about a few minutes i turned the water off and got out.

I wrapped my towel around me and i realized i had forgotten my clothes...

Dammit! Not again! Please please let them be downstairs still! I opened the door and listened out to pinpoint where they were. I heard Naruto speaking. He must be talking to Sasuke. Yes I'm in the clear. I ran to my room and quickly closed the door.

Whew that was close. I dropped my towel to the floor and turned around...and froze.

Sasuke was wide eyed looking right at me. His face was seriously red and i'm pretty sure i was too. I picked the towel off the floor and once again wrapped myself in it and i turned to face the door. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him

He still didn't speak. I turned my head to take a glance at him and he was still frozen the way i seen him the first time. "What?" i yelled at him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Um, I just.. I.. Just came in here to clean your room" He answered

I was facing the door, too embarrassed to look at him. Then i felt his arms snake around my waist and he put his chin on my shoulder. Oh god

"You know, you don't have to wait until tonight to do whatever you had planned. I'm here right now." He whispered in my ear. i trembled from feeling his breath on me.

"You know, I don't mind another dance like this morning. In fact, it'll be better than this morning because i can touch this time" He said gently running his right left hand up my thigh.

I unintentionally moaned from that contact. and he thought it was an invitation from me to continue. Which I don't mind seeing as we've done this before and we are dating now again. But we have company and i would like complete privacy before we get ANYTHING started.

I turned around and he put his hands on my hips.

"You look beautiful Sakura... and delicious. I could just eat.. you... right.. up." He said in between kisses on my neck. Oh god! I know this is payback for this morning. again my big mouth let out moans.

"Sa-sasuke please!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" He asked in that smooth velvety voice. Oh man... what did i get myself into.

He kissed my neck again and just know my face is the reddest its ever been. "I want.. I..." i stammered

"What do you want? Do you want me to do this?" He asked and he gently grabbed my breast.

"Ahh!"

"yes? Or was it... this?" He asked again this time slipped his hand under my towel and started to rub my clit.

"Nng! Sas.. Sasuke! Ahh!" I couldnt speak i didnt want to do this while we had company, but i also didnt want him to stop.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked, but i still couldnt speak.

"More? Okay then." He whispered in my ear and he slid his fingers inside me.

"Ahh! Nng!"

"You should probably be a little quieter. Naruto is downstairs... and so is Ino, Wouldnt want them to get curious about the noise. Though.. i do prefer you being very vocal. I love the way you sound when i'm hitting your sweet spots. Like here." He said and as he kept sliding his fingers in and out of me his thumb was caressing my clit.

"Oh God!" I gasped

"Or here" He used his other hand to take the towel off of me and he licked my nipple.

"Nng!"

I cant handle this.. its too much. I put my hands on his shoulder as if to push him away, but I'm so caught up in the pleasure I end up putting my hands on the back of his head gently gripping his hair..

He takes his fingers out of me and picks me up and takes me to the bed where he gently lays me down.

"Sasuke, we cant" I tell him

"We can, we are. we are already right here sakura. I know you want this too because even though you tell me no, your body pulls me closer to you." He explained

He was right too, I want this, but I don't want to be interrupted either... Whatever I pulled him down to kiss him and I can hear him groaning.

"Fine" I said and I wrap my legs around him. I heard his zipper and his pants fell to the floor. He was kissing my neck and I couldn't help but pull him closer.

"Please"

"What Sakura, what do you want?" He asked.

"I want you! Please!" I begged him

"Okay" He responded before pushing into me. I put my hands against his chest and he lifted my leg up. When he did that he went in deeper. I was in complete ecstasy.

I can hear him grunting and groaning and I know he can hear me.

Just when I feel that I cant take so much pleasure he pulls out and flips me over.

"Sas-sauke?"

"Shhh, just enjoy it" He told me reassuringly

He slid inside me one again and oh my gosh! This would have to be my favorite position!

He reached over with one hand holding my hip and the other hand playing with my nipple.

"Nng! Sasuke! Ahh! Its too much! I cant take it!" I yelled out it was almost too much pleasure to handle.

"You can Sakura" He said but started going a little slower

He pulled me up where I was against him on my knees but he was still inside me.

"Tell me how you want it" He softly demanded and lightly bit my neck

"I want you to go hard, just how I was a moment ago" I told him honestly

"Don't hold your voice" He said and put me back down. He grabbed my hips with both hands and slammed into me harder and I grabbed the blanket on the bed.

I didn't think sex could get anymore amazing, and this time it didn't hurt. This was pure pleasure and I didn't want it to end.

I felt hot and I knew I was about to cum.

I knew he could feel I was about to as well because he started going faster.

"Sas... I- oh! Ahh!"

"Cum for me" He told me "Let me hear you"

Right after he said that my body exploded with pleasure. "Sasuke! Oh! Nng!" I heard him groaning

"There you go. I know you have another one in you" He said and once again flipped me over.

He was going just as hard as he was when he was behind me. This time one of his hands were playing with my nipple and the other playing with my clit.

And that did it for me. Once again I felt myself release. This time it was so much more powerful than the first!

"Yes, Like that" He said. He slammed into me harder and faster. "Sakura! I'm going to.."

"Yes!" Right now I didn't care! I was protected.

After more thrusts he came hard. "Nng.. Sak-"

He fell on top of me, careful not to put his full weight on me. We were both panting hard. He lifted up a bit and kissed my forehead.

"That was amazing Sasuke" I told him.

He smiled "I agree"

"I think we should get downstairs now... after I take another shower.

He chuckled before responding "Youre right." He got up and helped me up. I'm going to run back to the bathroom. I told him quietly.

I tried to stand up but quickly fell back on the bed. "Whoa.. I think I have to wait a minute, my legs don't work right now" I chuckled

He was sitting down too.

"You know, we can go again" He said leaning towards me.

"Ha No. I need to recover and you need to go down stairs with Naruto before he decides to come up" I explained to him. There was no way I was going to be able to handle round two at the moment. He frowned "Later" I told him

That made him smirk. "Later" He agreed

Finally I was able to get up and Sasuke was dressed to go down stairs.

I ran to the bathroom so I could quickly take a shower. This time I took some clothes with me. I hurried up and got out. All dressed I went down stairs and Sasuke was talking to Naruto.

"Oh hey, I brought some take out. I was just going to call them and see what you guys wanted but.. um.. you guys were kind of busy."

I looked at Sasuke who was just smiling at me. I can feel my face heating up.

"Fine whatever" when did you get back?" I asked.

"Well, I went upstairs to see what you guys wanted to eat and I heard... well.. I heard you guys and thought I should just go out and get some food. Ive been gone for over an hour I got back like ten minutes ago...You hungry?" He said nervously.

"yeah" I responded. "Wheres Ino?"

"Well,... she heard you too and she told me to tell you that she wants details about your... well, you know." My face went even hotter

"Hey, how bout you take some of this to go so Sakura and I could talk" Sasuke told Naruto

"Uh, yeah. Just call me later Bye sakura" Naruto took some food and bolted out the door.

"That was embarrassing!" Sakura said covering her face

"He'll get over it. and I'm sure you will too. I had fun so I'm not worried or embarrassed about it. How bout you?" He asked.

"I had fun as well. I enjoyed it a lot" I told him honestly uncovering my face

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower now. I have a back pack with me with a spare change of clothes. I'll be right back." He said and walked towards the stairs. "Feel free to join me if you want" He teased

"Go hurry up and take a shower" I yelled out to him laughing afterwards. Ah, food finally. I hope tomorrow is just as fun. I guess we will have to see. Until tomorrow.


End file.
